


Moments

by BastetWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, No Beta, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetWrites/pseuds/BastetWrites
Summary: 50 types of kisses50 special moments between Gloria and Bede
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. Small kisses littered across the other’s face

He was confused. He was sure he heard wrong.

"What?" He asked her, disbelief coloring his voice.

“I’m pregnant” Gloria replied, her face calm and serene, but inside a nervous wreck. 

Pregnant. Gloria was pregnant.

He was in shock, stunned into silence by her words. And even tho shock and fear were the first reaction happiness was making its way into his heart, a big smile appearing on his face. He quickly grabbed Gloria, who had started to retreat into herself because of his silence, and pulled her into his lap.

He needed to have her close, in his arms, solid and real and glorious. “Bede…?” He needed to have both of them close. 

Bede closed his eyes and took a deep breath and pull her closer, he had to tell her, to show her how happy he was with this but the words elude him; so he did the next best thing.

He gave a kiss on the side of her head, near her ear, lingering a bit to smell her shampoo. Then another one on her crown, a quicker one on her forehead. He opened his eyes and saw confusion on hers so he kissed each of her eyebrows and gave her a small one in her nose. 

Gloria was about to say something, to question his actions most likely but he still had no words so he kissed both her cheeks twice. 

A small smile started to appear on her face when he kissed her jaw and she was definitely laughing when he gave her a lingering kiss on the outside of her mouth. 

She didn't give him time for another almost kiss and got him square on the lips, a bit clumsily because of both their laughter but full of love and understanding. Once the laughter died down the kiss turned slow, steady, gentle. When they finally pulled apart his heart was almost out of his chest and his head was dizzy; it wasn't the most passionate kiss they had shared but it still left him breathless , feeling like he could conquer the whole world. 

“Gloria…”

“Yeah..?”

“Love you. Love you both”

“We love you too Bede”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages for this chapter: Bede 25 and Gloria 24


	2. A good-bye kiss that is given without thinking

They found each other on the outskirts of Stow-on-Side, near the entrance of Glimwood Tangle. Both were in a bit of a hurry but had taken the chance to have a friendly one on one match. He lost to Gloria again but the battle was exciting and he had to admit it was fun, battling with Gloria left him feeling excited to work with his pokemon and create new strategies and combinations. She was a true challenge.

But as previously stated both had been in a hurry so after quickly healing their pokemon they had called them back and exchange the usual “You did great Bede” “I’ll beat you next time Gloria”.

And absently both had gotten closer, maybe to clap the other on the back, maybe to just shake hands or give the other a side hug. Instead, he put his hands on her hips and she put her own in his chest. Bede lean down and Gloria stood on her toes, they lightly brushed their lips against each other and as quickly as they had gotten closer they had separated and started going on separate ways. It wasn't until Bede reached his house that he realized what he had done. What they had done.

His face had gone as red as a tomato and he had to sit down since his legs felt like jelly. He put his right arm over his eyes and his left hand over his heart, which was hammering on his chest. A slight ping from his phone startled him. Gloria was coming to talk and would be there in 10 minutes. They had kissed and she would soon be on his way to his house. He took a deep breath and went to prepare some tea to calm himself.

He had kissed Gloria and it had felt as natural as breathing. Before that he hadn't really thought about it but now…. Gloria had always been quite pretty and her lips had been so _soft_. 

Maybe he had had feelings for his best friend for a while now. Maybe the slight touches and little gestures that had increased between them in the last few months were leading to this. Maybe both had wanted that kiss.

Maybe he wanted to kiss her again. Properly.

Several times.

Soon.

Arceus saved him, he definitely wanted to do it again.

Behind him, there was a knock at the door...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a two shot and the continuation will be posted later this week.
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading and for your support!


	3. A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bede loves to wake up beside Gloria.

Waking up to Gloria’s kisses and ministrations was like heaven. Her hand would play with his hair for a while before settling on his cheek, her thumb lightly moving back and forth for a bit before her lips would settle on his.

A sigh usually escaped him at that point, kissing Gloria would always take his breath away regardless of how many years they had been together. 

Gloria would usually say good morning after that, give him another quick peck on the lips or the cheek and get up to start her morning routine. 

Today she seemed to be in a different mood... instead of the usual, she kept her hand tangled in his hair and kissed him firmly on the lips. Gloria bit his bottom lip before sucking it lightly and he pulled her closer to kiss her harder. He groaned when he felt her other hand grace his ribs and start to go lower. He tightened his hold on her hips a bit in anticipation. 

Bede was so focused on her wandering hands that could not hear the soft pat pat of tiny feet in the background before the loud bang of the door startled him enough to jump out of the bed and land beside it.

“Daddy! Mommy! Merry Christmas!”

Bede tried to get up with as much dignity as he could while Gloria, who had recovered faster, got off the bed to hug and kiss their daughter good morning as if nothing had happened. Even though her cheeks were still flushed and he was sure her heart was beating as fast as his. 

“Mommy no! Kisses later presents now! And pancakes!”

Gloria laugh at that and took their daughter’s hand to start leading her into the kitchen/livingroom. “Let’s open those presents then while daddy starts our pancakes.”

“Daddy’s pancakes are the best pancakes mommy”

“Yes they are”

Bede took a deep breath to try and calm his galloping heart and followed after the fading voices of his wife and daughter to start making breakfast. Arceus forbid Gloria try to cook anything that wasn't curry and burned down the kitchen. Plus his pancakes truly were the best in Galar. 


	4. Kisses shared under an umbrella.

Bede had always noticed Gloria. It started with her freckles and escalated from there. It was the first thing he ever noticed about her, when he saw her at the opening ceremony. The splash of freckles across her nose and down her arms.

His fascination only grew with time, the more he got to spend time with her especially after the Darkest Day, when their interactions went beyond Pokemon battles. From rivalry to friendship. Tea parties with Opal, lazy afternoons at the wooloo fields, walks through Glimwood Tangle.

Her eyes and her freckles and her smiles. Her kindness and positivity. All of her was fascinating. With time the curiosity and desire to beat her had turned into affection and hope to stand besides her. Always. But even though Gloria was not shy with him, taking his hand and hugging him all the time, he still held back. Not completely sure if she felt the same.

And still, he needed to know. If he didn't find out soon he was sure one day he was gonna see her or hear her and just... combust in the spot from all the repress affection and desire. 

Which was why they were here, in the middle of the Glimwood Tangle, sitting awkwardly next to each other under a giant glowing mushroom. 

Five minutes ago he had just blurted it out. Told her "I love you" and hoped for the best. Gloria had just grabbed his hand, to stop him from running away from the embarrassment and remained silent for a bit. Processing. 

He was startled out of this train of thought when he heard her whisper his name. He turned to look at her, just in time for her to bring his hand to her lips and kiss his knuckles lightly. He wasn't expecting that so just sat there for a second, staring wide-eyed at her; so she tugged his hand lightly, making him bend forwards. He was nervous. Their noses were almost touching, Bede was so close he could have counted the freckles across her nose. He wanted to kiss those, and her cheeks and her lips. Maybe move on to the freckles on her arms. Did she have any under her shirt? On her back? He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He wanted to find out. Very much.

Then he felt it. Her lips, slightly brushing his. He sighed and breathlessly whispered her name.

Next kiss was a bit longer. Still hesitant but sweet, soft. Gloria moved the hand that wasn't holding his own to his cheek and started slowly drawing circles there with her thumb.

They pulled away slowly, both breathless and blushing heavily.

He started the next one. It was short, but firm. More confident. From her lips he moved to her left cheek, then to the right one. Moved his free hand to her hip and squished slightly. He left a small kiss on top of her nose before kissing her jaw. His lips traveled down her neck, leaving small pecks here and there until he reached the hem of her shirt. He pushed it down slightly to land a kiss on her collarbone before going back to her lips, enjoying the way her lips felt against his in a slow and tender kiss. Unhurried. Full of love. 

After what seemed like a thousand moments but was truly just a minute, Gloria took the lead again. Licking his lower lip and capturing it with her teeth, biting it softly. He could not help himself and let out a small moan. Both moved back a bit, a bit surprised by the sound.

Bede opened his mouth to say something, anything, but stopped short when he heard her giggle. And then he was laughing alongside her, pulling her closer into a hug.

And once both calmed down enough she took his hands again and smiled brightly at him. "I love you too Bede"

And he couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to change this one up a bit, from umbrella to giant glowing mushroom.


	5. A lingering kiss before a long trip apart.

It was almost midnight when Gloria was finally able to make her way home, after a busy day of training and champion duties. She felt tired, but had no desire to sleep. There was too much on her mind. 

She flopped down on her bed, a heavy sigh escaping her. "Im gonna miss him." She whispered and turned to look at the space above her desk, where she kept several pictures taped to the wall. Bede was in a good amount of them, in some more willingly than in others.

Pictures from dates, battles, get-togethers. She was so glad both Bede and herself had found each other and their friends. Even if sometimes it was hard to coordinate for all of them to spend time with each other. 

Being champion it was usually Gloria the busiest one, even during the off season between school, training and champion duties her free time was limited. It usually left Bede, and the rest of her friends, be the ones waiting for her or watching her walk away to one commitment or the other. Her first year being champion had been the hardest, with her trying to keep up with everything.

Gloria was still a teenager and was not able to dedicate all her time to being Champion like Leon had done before her. 

It was one of the reasons why she was grateful to all gym leaders, who had started helping her with the wild area maintenance after she almost collapsed from exhaustion last year.

She had not been able to get the story out of Marnie yet but she was pretty sure it was Bede who had  _ strongly suggested _ everyone helped with making sure the power spots were not causing trouble during the off season, when there was a smaller number of trainers wandering around the different areas. 

Still there were times when seeing each other was difficult since Bede has obligations of his own. He was being privately tutored by Gym trainer Annette, who used to be a teacher and Bede as a Gym leader had duties and training of his own at Ballonlea.

This time around both Opal and all the Gym trainers were quite adamant about making Ballonlea’s Gym more  _ pink. _

So just like she had once traveled to the isle of Armor to become stronger and catch new Pokemon, Bede was set to go on a trip the next day.

He was going to travel to Kanto and Jhoto to catch new fairy pokemon and train and would be gone for at least four months. Previous engagements hadn't let them see each other the whole week. If she wanted to say goodbye it would be too late if she waited until tomorrow.

Should she visit him now? When he was probably already asleep? Or stay home and just give him a call tomorrow? Maybe she could skip school to say goodbye?

“What to do, what to do…” Still debating, one particular photo caught her attention. She was standing next to Bede at the station, still wearing her dojo uniform after coming back from the Isle of Armor. He was wearing a long jacket and a hat, trying to not catch attention.

He had come to greet her at the station, with the excuse of being the first to know how strong she had gotten over there. He had challenged her to a battle… and then invited her to lunch, as a “prize” for winning. 

It had been their first date.

She was glad the Fairy Gym Trainers had hidden and taken pictures of that day, it was embarrassing at the time but now she was glad for the memories.

It was the day both of them got the guts to do something about their growing feelings.

Bede by inviting her out, in his own way. And her by kissing him just before leaving, telling him she was free the next day for a second date.

She had never seen him so red in the face before. She was pretty sure she was the same.

That memory finally made her take a decision, so she grabbed her keys, wallet and phone really quick and ran out of the house. Releasing her Corvinight as soon as she was in an appropriate place.

"Peeko... take me to Bede"

She was not gonna let him leave without at least one kiss. 

Once she landed she quickly recalled her Pokemon and made her way to Bede’s house. She was surprised to see the light of his bedroom still on in the distance.

Instead of knocking, in fear of waking up Miss Opal, she walked to his window and knocked a few times.

Just a couple of minutes later the curtains were drawn and Bede opened the window. He had an expression of confusion on his face, which turned into shock the moment he saw her. 

But Gloria didn't give him much time to process, standing on her toes she put one hand on the window still and reached with the other to bring Bede closer. She was glad he caught up quickly and grabbed her by the hips to steady her as much as he could.

The kiss, despite its original urgency, was slow and gentle. Both enjoying the feeling and trying to memorize it. Conscious about the fact that it would be a while until they could spend as long as they wanted in each other arms. 

It seemed to go on for forever, until both their lungs were burning and they needed to move from the uncomfortable position at the window. 

Bede took a couple of steps backwards and Gloria scrambled to get up and through the window.

And soon as her feet were on steady ground again Bede pulled her into an embrace, he buried his face on her neck and left a small kiss there. “Gloria?”

She quickly wrapped her arms around him too, trying to pull him even closer. “Yes?” 

He left another kiss on her neck, moved to give her one on her cheek and finally landed a quick one on her lips. “Thank you for coming”

Gloria smiled at him and gave him a couple pecks on the lips. “I couldn't let you leave without a kiss goodbye. Without telling you in person that I love you and that I will miss you.”

He grinned at her and kissed her again. “I’ll miss you too.” And again. “And I love you too.” And again. “With all my heart” And again. “Always”

She smiled through it all, happy. She brought him close again for a hug. “Are you done with preparations for tomorrow?”

He hummed and broke the embrace, taking her hand to bring her closer to the bed and made her sit down. “I finished a bit ago, was actually debating about calling you or going to your house to say goodbye but didn't want to wake you up”.

She watched him go to his closet and grabbed a few clothes. “Is too late for you to go back.” Bede hesitated for a bit before he gave her one of his shirts and a pair of shorts safely. “Stay…?”

Both were blushing red at this point. It wasn't their first sleepover but every time one of them suggested they spent the night together, just sleeping next to each other, both became a blushing mess.

Gloria took the clothes and nodded, silently going to the bathroom next door to change, when she came back Bede was finishing setting an alarm on his phone. She quickly left her clothes and other things on a chair by his desk and got under the covers. She closed her eyes and let herself relax, his bed was soft and the pillow smelled like his shampoo. 

When he finally joined her, setting his arms around her, pulling her closer. Whispering a quiet good night… everything was just perfect. 

And that's the moment she knew, even if he had to leave for a long time, several times, she would always be there to wish him good luck and welcome him home; and if she had to leave she would always come back to him, always. 


	6. A chaste, delicate kiss.

Gloria could not believe it. Bede was her boyfriend. Her, we are not sure how it came to this but we are together I guess, boyfriend.

Her training partner. Her, if I had to pick a dude. Her, if I had to pick a trainer to kick everyone’s else's ass with. Her designated driver. Her number one dial number. Her emergency league contact. Her, I'm in jail at 2am and have to make one call and can you please come get me out dude.

Her boyfriend. 

Bede, the trainer she battled side by side with, whenever there was a doubles tournament. The one person she had spent almost all of her free time for the last two months. Bede, the one guy she dreamed about kissing last night and could not get out of her head. 

And apparently that's what it took for Gloria to realize that yes, they totally acted like a couple. One dream was what it took for Gloria to analyze every interaction they ever had to try and figure out when she had fallen in love with him and realize… there wasn't a particular moment. She hadn't fallen as much as walked into love with him, steady and without any resistance. 

Then went on lunch dates, they assisted together to any league events, they spent a lot of their free time together, they even held hands sometimes. 

Mostly when they were alone, sitting together on one of the wooloo fields, watching the stars and talking about everything and nothing.

She didn't even have the excuse to call him her best friend. That was Hope. She didn't hold hands with Hope. 

She didn't want to hold hands with Hope under the stars.

And what about Bede? Did he know? Did he love her too? Did he want to hold hands forever under the stars with her?

She needed to talk to him.

With that in mind Gloria quickly made her way to Ballonlea, today was sunday so there was no training schedule for today and it was early enough that she knew Bede would still be home but Miss Opal would already be doing sunday breakfast with her friends.

She landed on the forest right behind his home and quickly made her way to the door and led herself in with her key.

Arceus helped her, she had a key to his place…. Why did she have to be so dense? She closed the door with care, to avoid making noise and took a deep breath. 

She still remembered the time Bede gave her the key about a month ago, he said it was so she didn't have to wait for him outside or in a bench at the Gym whenever she visit him and he was a blushing mess and couldn't look her in the eye and she just… told him it was a great idea and gave him one to her own place the next day.

And he smiled so prettily at her.

And the hug he gave her. She wanted one of those again.

Every day.

She steady herself and walked quickly to his room. She knocked and called his name.

“Gloria?” She heard the quick steps of someone approaching the door and then there he was, pajamas still on and a look of confusion on his face. His hair was still mussed from bed and she so wanted to run her hands through his hair and kiss him silly. She had to contain the urge somehow so she said the first thing that came to mind. 

“Bede… are we like… dating? 

“What?” She was not aware he could look even more confused, both his eyebrows had disappeared under his curls from how big his eyes were open. So she tried again, for clarification.

“Are we a couple?” He looked stricken for a second, before moving out of the door and into his room again.

“I… you… maybe? Why are you asking this?” He asked her in a broken whisper, a pained expression on his face.

“I just... before today I dont think I was truly aware that… you maybe have been flirting with me for the past two months and that a lot of our hangouts were actually dates and I…” Gloria was not sure what else to say, she was ready to explode and implode or be swallowed by the earth right this second and Arceus please just make her disappear? Why did she keep asking the wrong thing? Or maybe it was the right thing but badly worded?

And Bede still had that weird expression on his face, something between sadness, frustration and incredulity “You didn't know I was flirting with you?”

Ok, yes. Gloria could work with that, flirting was good and nice and something she definitely wanted but not as final as in -we have been together in an actual relationship for two months now but I was not aware until now- kind of situation so maybe she wasn't as lost and dense and she could definitely work with that. “No, I didn't but-” 

Bede pulled away from her, cutting her off. “Please tell me I haven't been forcing myself on you the last two months. I have, haven't I? Im sorry Gloria” He sat down heavily on his bed, head bowed and shoulder slumped. He looked defeated and ashamed. Sad. Lost. Gloria hated it.

“Of course not!” She rushed to his side and sat besides him. Gloria reached to take his hands in hers but decided against it in the last second. She wasn't sure if the contact would be welcomed. “You have always been a gentleman and everything we did was consensual. The time we spent together. Holding hands and cuddling. I wanted all that, I still do.” 

He looked a bit relieved at her words, but not totally convinced, still unsure and unable to look at her. 

“Bede, the past couple of months… they meant everything to me. Even before I saw it in a different light…. the time we spent together was really precious to me and I wish I had known better so I could have responded in kind to the affection you have been giving me. I'm sorry I was so dense.”

Bede let out a heavy sigh and turned to look at her. His eyes were wet with tears and his cheeks were flush with both frustration and embarrassment.

“It wasn't your fault Gloria. I should have been more clear and asked you to go out with me like a normal person. Instead I just… sent you criptick messages and assumed we were on the same page and I was just so nervous to take the final step and ask you to officially be my girlfriend.” He gave her a small smile and took her hand, squeezing it lightly.

“As you said, I wasn't all your fault Bede. The thought of everything being something more… it was always there but I decided against question it and it wasn't until I realized I really wanted for us to be more than just friends that I decided to do something about it”

He let go of her hands and put his head on his hands, hiding his expression, “We both need to work on honesty and communication…. i'm sorry again Glo.”

Gloria hated seeing him like this. Especially for something they could work on to make better together. “We have a lot of time to work on that, and we can always ask for advice later. We can make it work.”

He lifted his face from his hand and looked at her again“You really think so?” 

“Yes” She said, as she put one of his hands on her’s and and with the other one reached to pull him closer, slowly and gently enough to make her intentions clear and give Bede a chance to pull away if wanted.”I want to try if you want too Bede”. He closed his eyes, and with a shuddering breath met her halfway. 

The kiss was like heaven. His lips were soft against her own and he smelled of vanilla cake. It didn't last long, just a couple of seconds, a brush of lips really. But it felt magical and like everything Gloria ever wanted for a kiss. Bede pulled away enough to bring the hand still clasp on his own hand to his lips and gently deposited a feather like kiss on her knuckles. “I do, I do want to try and give us a chance. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend Gloria?”

She couldn't help it, she threw herself at him, hugging him closer to her and squeezing the life out of him. “Yes, yes!” 

He was quick to return the hug and with a bit of maneuvering pulled her into his lap, head resting on his shoulder and both his arms wrapped firmly around her. They probably still needed to talk more about this but now that both were on the same page she was sure things would be a lot easier. And Gloria couldn't be happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit hard because I wanted a bit of angst and conflict on it but didnt want this to be too serious or hurtful for Gloria and Bede. 
> 
> I also wanted it to be clear that comunication and consent is very important in any relationship, friendship or otherwise!
> 
> Next few chapters will probably be full of fluff to compensate!


	7. A kiss press on the top of the head.

The first thing Bede saw when he entered his bedroom after a long day of training was Gloria. 

And she looked adorable, her hair was mussed and the left side of her face had pillow marks all over it. She was laying on her side, hugging his pillow and drooling all over it. Disgusting, but still cute.

Her sweater and shoes had been disregarded early on, she could see the shoes under his bed and the sweater on the chair by the desk. She was now in a light t-shirt and shorts. Not too appropriate for the cold autumn days at Ballonlea but good enough for Postwick. She must have come here in a rush.

It made sense now, the teasing question one of the Gym trainers sent his way earlier, about Gloria's whereabouts.

She probably escaped another surprise interview from the media, with the next challenge fast approaching the reporters had been restless and Gloria had spent a good amount of time hiding here.

It was rare for the media to try to harrassed anyone within the forest. The pokemon and fairy children of Ballonlea were quite mischievous after all.

Better not to try their luck.

Better not to try him.

Dismissing those thoughts out of his mind he focused on Gloria once again. He walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it. Reaching with his right hand he put a few strands of hair out of Gloria's face and gently caressed her cheek. 

"Cute.." He smiled, a light blush on his cheeks. He couldn't help the small burst of affection nor the gentle touches. Since they had gotten together both took any opportunity they could get to shower the other with affection. 

Which is why he found himself leaning down and gently settling a lingering kiss on Gloria's forehead. 

He was sure he looked like a tomato now, his face felt extremely hot and his heart was beating a thousand miles per hour. 

He decided to clear his head a bit before Gloria woke up and quickly but quietly left the room and made his way to the kitchen, it was almost dinner time and Gloria was bound to be hungry soon. He was a bit hungry himself already. 

Had he stayed for a bit more he would have seen the flushed on her cheeks and the silly grin that made its way into Gloria's face. Be as it may, alone once more Gloria went back to sleep. It wasn't quite dinner time yet after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective Bede is my jam.


End file.
